Ten
by chawanmushi
Summary: Makoto kisses everyone (although not at once). Ten characters, ten drabbles, one hundred words each. The Samezuka Trio (Rin, Nitori, and Seijuurou) are up now.
1. Haruka (Experimentation)

**Ten**

Note: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (c) Kyo-Ani.

* * *

_1. Experimentation_

* * *

The first time with Haruka, they were barely thirteen and on their way to school, _exactly_ one month after Rin left for Australia. Makoto tripped on an exposed root; Haru caught him and, without warning, kissed him—lightly yet enough to make Makoto feel dizzy, in danger of tripping again.

Since then, the kisses between them were sporadic little bursts that always caught the otherwise mindful Makoto off guard. Always spontaneous, with something new thrown in (some tongue here, a little nibbling there). Always soft and unassuming.

Always tasting like mackerel.

Haru never explained why; Makoto never bothered to ask.

* * *

Note: Okay, so these are just little drabbles I'm coming up with to keep my writing flow going. It's also kind of experimentative... There are going to be ten chapters, one for each character. The goal is to complete one per day. Let's see if I can do this.

Please review!


	2. Nagisa (Manipulation)

_2. Manipulation_

* * *

It's not a surprise that Nagisa initiates their first kiss.

He's a shrewd little plotter, after all. In retrospect, Makoto muses he's likely planned this months in advance. Everything, from the location just behind the Family Mart—where an injured kitten supposedly lurked—to the swift smack of his lips—sweet and cold two minutes after wolfing down a pint of mint chocolate chip Haagen Dazs—against Makoto's unsuspecting own.

He probably didn't expect Makoto to fall on him, though.

Nagisa, nevertheless, improvises. He squirms beneath him and laughs, "Mako-chan looked like an elephant falling!"

Then he kisses him again.

* * *

Note: Please review!


	3. Rei (Intoxication)

_3. Intoxication._

* * *

With Rei, it almost doesn't happen because unlike his blonde counterpart, he doesn't initiate any form of contact. It's not surprising—he's always been very guarded about his personal space, his privacy, _everything_.

But one Saturday night at Haruka's, Nagisa brings over a twelve-pack of Chu-Hi and Rei, after the first sip, ends up drinking half of them.

A drunk Rei is different from sober Rei: he's loose, not so neurotic, and shamelessly _invades_ Makoto's personal space when he gets lost finding the bathroom.

"Beautiful," he mumbles, swaying forward. Makoto steadies him.

Their eyeglasses bump together first, then their lips.

* * *

Note: Chu-Hi (pronounced _chuu-hai_) are delicious and they can really catch up to you. At least, that's my experience with them. ^^;

Please review!


	4. Gou (Ignition)

_4. Ignition_

* * *

Gou—rather, _Kou_, is meek and blushing a bright red that matches her tracksuit when they find themselves in the locker room after practice. Alone.

Their kiss is soft, barely muffling her squeals. It's innocent and sweet, like something straight out of a drama, though it lacks that certain fire he _knows_ she has—she is a Matsuoka, after all—but Makoto's at a loss on to how to spark it within her.

Her fingers strum his arms gently and then suddenly hook into them like talons. First the biceps, then his triceps, and his deltoids…

Soon, she's burning him.

* * *

Note: Oops, this is late (it's 1:30 am here). Next up is Rin!

Please review!


	5. Rin (Competition)

_5. Competition._

* * *

Kissing the Rin of today is different from kissing the Rin from their preteen years. Back then, they were smaller and goofily practicing for future dates in the locker rooms; pointy incisors tentatively poked him but Makoto didn't mind. There was no sense of competition then, either.

Now, they're much bigger. They're not practicing for future dates. There are no little fangs, only two sharp rows of serrated teeth grazing along his slick tongue. Rin's desperate. He fights for control, hands clawing into Makoto's broad back.

When Makoto relents, he finds himself dipped backwards.

Rin's still a romantic at heart.

* * *

Note: Okay, so much for that "one a day" self-imposed challenge. Blah!

Please review!


	6. Nitori (Determination)

_6. Determination_

* * *

It surprises him, admittedly, when Aiichirou Nitori approaches him on the deserted Samezuka campus walkway, no one else in sight. Makoto first thinks the pale-haired boy's lost or maybe looking for someone else. Then Makoto realizes it's impossible and the impish glint in Nitori's eyes—the kind that highlights that cute beautymark somehow—says as much.

As expected, Nitori's inexperienced. He makes up for it with surprising endurance, enthusiasm, and such a desire to learn that Makoto can't resist teaching him everything he knows. He's not shy, and it shows in the wanton way he moans "senpai" over and over.

* * *

Note: Please review!


	7. Seijuurou (Domination)

_7. Domination_

* * *

The last thing Makoto expects at their joint practice with Samezuka is to have his every ability as a swimmer put to the test when he's picked to go head-to-head with their captain in a friendly race. Seijuurou is relentless in the water, a beast driven solely by adrenaline that clearly outclasses him.

The adrenaline is still pumping later, after all is said and done and everyone's gone, when Seijuurou corners him in the back room and roughly shoves Makoto against the locker.

Then shoves his tongue down his throat.

He clearly outclasses him there, too. But Makoto doesn't mind.

* * *

Note: This was so much easier to write than the others. Mainly because of Episode 8. And because I ship these two like Fed-Ex. (Don't judge me.)

Please review!


End file.
